


The Isle

by TheSecondQueenOfSol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondQueenOfSol/pseuds/TheSecondQueenOfSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and the team head out on a new adventure, on the Isle of Lightning, to explore lightning bending and Lin's past.</p><p>THIS FIC IS ON HOLD. I will return, but not this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

Zhu approached the big, heavy set wooden double doors with the Future Industries emblem carved across them.  
  
There came a gentle but firm knock from the hallway and Asami placed her pencil down, leant back in her chair and called for whoever was knocking to enter.

Zhu opened the door and in his practiced and usual manner slid into Asami's office. Asami’s desk faced the doors, and behind it a wall of glass dominated with a mountain view that made the room feel as though it was part of the landscape. Her assistant came and stood before the desk, a folder under one arm and a message in the other.

“The scaled schematics for the Avatar’s statue, and an express message that just came through, marked confidential.”

Asami pushed her drawings aside as he placed the plans before her and the message in her outstretched hand.

“Thank you, Zhu.”

He always found her voice was as smooth and lovely as a summer breeze but as commanding as any Fire Nation General.

“Could you bring me the latest production report as soon as we have it, and send these to Lin.”

Zhu took the papers she held out and bowed. “Of course, Mrs Sato.” He turned and left.

When the doors closed again, Asami looked down at the letter. Stamped on the front in silver ink was an owl standing before a backdrop of a lightning storm. She unfolded the note and began to read.

 

_To Mrs Asami Sato, CEO, Future Industries_

_Dear Mrs Sato,_

_My name is Izan, from the Isle of Lightning. Without delay, I will tell you why I write to you._

_Three days ago, certain events occurred on the Isle that may be harmful to the security of the world. I will say no more here, and I apologise for my cryptic but necessary message. I do, however, extend to you an invitation and urgent request to join me at the city of Ilkazan, on the East Island of the Isle, as soon as you are able._

_I sincerely apologise for the sudden and alarming interruption to your life. I would not have asked so urgently for your assistance if I did not believe it of the upmost importance. Indeed, if I didn’t believe these coming weeks will be of critical importance to you and the world, I would not have written._

_Faithfully, an ally and friend,_

_Master Izan Anuin_

 

Asami’s heartrate had quickened. This was not what she expected.

The Isle of Lightning? She’d heard of it, but not much, and not in great detail.

A school wasn’t it? A school for lightning bending?

She stood and stacked the papers on her desk, sliding them into a draw and folding the note into her pocket. She stepped out from her chair and pushed it in, making certain everything was in order, prepared for a long absence.

She strolled gracefully out into the hallway, moving to stand before Zhu’s desk. He was scribbling furiously and when he looked up to see his guest, looked blankly in surprised to see her there.

“Zhu, I’m going to need to rearrange my schedule. Cancel everything for the next month.”

Zhu took out a book and began flicking through its pages as Asami spoke.

“Cancel everything, but don’t reschedule yet. Call Kato and tell him I’m going to be away, and could he handle everything until I return.”

“Shall I say where you are going?”

“The Fire Nation, on private business.”

“And when will you be returning?”

Asami paused, thinking.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

 

 ***

 

The Probending arena was as uproariously loud as usual. It was a particularly divided match among the crowd. The old favourite, the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles, were battling a new team, the Kanit Falls Dragonmoths, whose coach was practically a probending hero. The coach himself sat in the teams prep area, with the best view of the arena, his characteristic lock of hair twisted and resting on his forehead. He watched the match intently, cheering loudest of all whenever a Dragonmoth laid a strike on their opponent. Pabu, the fire ferret, ran along the rail, watching the action.

The crowd was split. To cheer an old hero’s new team? Or to cheer a longtime and talented favourite? Many simply cheered for both teams, hence the deafening roar shaking the foundations of the new Probending arena.

Blows were struck. Stones flung. Water whipped. Flaming pinnacles shot.

The coach’s brother, less conspicuously enthusiastic but giddy inside, glared at the match as it unfolded, hoping that by simply looking at the enemy, they might burst into flame.

“Bolin, look at this. Hal, from the Badgermoles, his stance.”

“What about it?”

“He’s comfortable with both sides, both hands. He’s ambidextrous! There’s your problem. That’s why he doesn’t have a weak side. He uses both arms and legs evenly.”

“You got it! I knew you’d be a help!” Bolin slapped Mako on the shoulder. “Thanks bro, we’ll use that against them next time, if we lose today.”

“No problem.” Mako straightened and looked around, as though there was something more interesting in the prep room than the probending match before them.

The Badgermoles struck a powerful blow, but where tiring.

Bolin cheered the Dragonmoths all the way to the final strike, and when the last Badgermole toppled into the water the crowd rose as one to its feet, going completely ballistic as the Dragonmoths leaned against each other in their exhaustion, waving at the crowd together.

“Yes!” Bolin leaped, punching his fist into the air. “YES!!!”

Mako smiled. Seeing his little brother so excited, he remembered the little Bolin first learning to earth bend, and made him happy.

Mako heard a knock at the door and turned to find a white robed soldier standing to attention. He didn’t recognise the insignia embossed on the belt buckle. It looked something like an owl in a storm.

“Master Mako? Master Bolin?”

Bolin turned, a huge grin on his face. “Master Bolin, hey?”

“I’m Mako, and this is my brother Bolin. What can we do for you?”

“I have an urgent message from Master Anuin of the Isle of Lightning.”

Mako stepped forward. “Let me see it.”

The soldier pulled two folded messages from beneath his robe, stepped forward and handed one to Bolin and one to Mako. They looked at each other, then down at their respective messages. Each had an owl backed by a curtain of lightning stamped in silver ink in a circle on the front.

Bolin unfolded his and began to read.

 

_Mr Bolin, New Probending Arena_

_Dear Mr Bolin,_

_My name is Izan, from the Isle of Lightning. Without delay, I will tell you why I write to you._

_Three days ago, certain events…_

 

When he finished, he looked up at Mako, who was scrutinizing his own message.

“What does yours say?” Mako handed his over and they swapped. It didn’t take long to realise they were exactly the same.

“What’s this about?” Mako demanded of the messenger.

“I don’t know, sir. I was only instructed to deliver them, I know nothing of their contents.”

“Hey bro, I smell adventure!” Bolin said playfully.

Mako smiled. “Then we’d better pack our bags and get to this Isle of Lightning.”

 

 ***

 

Asami pushed the door open, thinking. _How to explain this to Korra?_ She stepped into the sunlight-bathed living room, floor to ceiling glass panels looking out onto the setting sun over the bay. She could feel the letter like it was burning through her pocket.

Korra sat cross legged in the center of the room, back to Asami and facing the sea, meditating. Asami smiled and leant against the wall, waiting for her to return. After a moment, Korra opened her eyes and air bent herself into a standing position, turning to face Asami, grinning widely.

“You’re home early.”

Asami stepped in and kissed her, a welcome home kiss. Korra stepped back still holding her wife’s hands.

“How was work?” Korra was hiding something, Asami could tell, but she let her get there in her own good time.

“About that.” Asami pulled the owl stamped letter from her pocket to show Korra, but the Avatar didn’t take it. She raised her eyebrows and reached into the folds of her own shirt and drew out an identical letter, owl and lightning stamp and all.

“You got one to?” Asami stopped mid-sentence of trying to explain her letter, surprised. Bu then she thought, _why not?_ Of course the Avatar would be involved, if it was true so much hinged on the Isle of Lightning and the coming weeks, as Master Izan said. The surprise should be that Asami was invited.

They swapped letters and scanned through each other’s. Aside from the address…

 

_Mrs Korra Sato, Avatar_

_Mrs Asami Sato, CEO, Future Industries_

 

…the messages were identical, down to the _Dear Mrs Sato_.

They handed the letters back and refolded them, looking up at each other.

“That makes things easier,” Korra smiled.

“I wasted half an hour trying to work out how to break this to you!”

Korra laughed. “Better get packing then.”

Asami kissed her again and broke away, moving through the house to the bedroom. Korra had a bag packed already, sitting on the bed in preparation. Asami began to fill her own, all the time thinking about the Isle of Lightning, and how little she knew.

Korra called Zhu and had the Sato Airship flown over from the airfield to the Sato residence.

                    When Asami finished packing, she took the bags out into the living room, then ducked into the library. She scanned the bookshelves. They had amassed thousands of books, scrolls and papers, and all of them were collected here, mostly with copies at the Future Industries headquarters. Asami scanned the shelves, found the section marked ‘i’ and ran her fingers along the spines. Finally, she found what she was looking for. The Isle of Lightning sat nestled between something on icing cakes and isolated villages of the earth kingdom. She pulled it out and carried it out to the bags.

   
***

 

The Isle of Lightning lies far north of the main island of the Fire Nation and south of the Sun Warriors land. Though it is technically part of the Fire Nation, it is in practice governed independently by the Council of Ilkazan. The Isle is, primarily, a university, famous for its instructions in lightning bending. However, the Isle’s inhabitants pride themselves on their democratic system, their technological advancements and the wisdom of their forebears.

Ilkazan, the only city on the Isle, is famous for its graceful architecture. Most of the buildings are white marble, soaring into the sky from the bay at Ilkazan. The city itself is spread across the majority of the East Island.

   
***

 

“Bolin?”

The brothers were at the airshipyard, looking to hire an airship to journey to the Isle of Lightning.

“Chief?!” Bolin grinned.

Mako nodded to the approaching Lin Beifong, his former boss and friend. “Travelling, Chief?”

“Yes, in fact. To the Isle of Lightning.”

Mako and Bolin started and looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

“That’s where we’re headed.” Bolin said as Mako pulled out his letter. Lin recognised it immediately, producing her own, matching it in almost every way. Now it was Lin’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Then best you come with us.”

“Us?”

Suyin Beifong stepped out of the airshipyard’s office. “All ready Lin … Mako! Bolin! Good to see you. Where are you off to?”

“Actually, they’re coming with us.” Lin’s permanent scowl hadn’t softened, but in truth she was glad for the brother’s company. From the sound of it, they’d need all the help they could get.

“Well, that is a pleasant surprise,” Suyin, ever graceful, nodded. “We best be going though, Lin.”

“Of course.” The Chief led the way to the private yards as her companions made small talk on world affairs.

“Here she is,” without hesitation, Lin marched up the ramp of a prepared airship, the airshipyard attendants moving like Tigerants about the ship finished their preparations and dashed off the ship, leaving the four of them alone on the bridge.

Lin assumed the pilots chair and began pulling levers and pushing switches.

“Take a seat,” she said, still concentrating on the controls. “It’ll be a few hours before we reach the Isle of Lightning. May as well get comfortable.”

The airship began to rise gently from the ground, moving off across the airshipyards and out onto the open ocean. They took their seats around the bridge, Suyin in the co-pilots chair, Mako by the radio, and Bolin at the weapons control.

The ocean glided beneath them, and as they flew, the same thought was pestering all of their minds; _what would await us on the Isle of Lightning?_


	2. Airships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go.

The Sato Airship glided down out of the cloud cover, dropping slowly toward the Bay of Dragons. Sprawling out across the lands by the bay, Korra and Asami could see the City of Ilkazan, the only city on the Isle.

Great white marble towers, shining clustered spires leaping into the air, and between the great towers glimpses of the green of grass and trees, the blue sparkling of lakes and rivers. It was almost as though the city had sprung up from the earth as a plant, and grew and spread until it worked so harmoniously with the land that all became one great pulsing web of life.

The radio on the Sato Airship’s Bridge crackled to life.

“This is Ilkazan Tower calling unidentified airship.”

Korra took the radio up. “This is the Sato Airship, requesting permission to tether at Ilkazan Airfield.”

“Permission granted Sato Airship. You’ll find the airfield north-east of your position. Tether when ready.”

“Confirmed Ilkazan Tower. Tethering when ready.”

Asami began to flick out the landing switches as she maneuvered the airship over what appeared to be a large field in the middle of the city, other airships suspended over it and anchored with rope to great iron poles set into the green grassy field.

                      
Korra watched as white robed airfield attendants strode out onto the field from the central tower, taking the ropes Asami had dropped and tying them down on half a dozen iron rods. Asami flicked a final switch, dropping down the exit ramp, turned and stepped out of the pilot’s chair. Korra was waiting by the doorway, and they moved out through the corridors until the stood at the top of the ramp. Already a group of white robed delegates waited on the grass to greet them. At least three had the owl and lightning emblazoned in silver on their shoulders or backs, some even with a great set of wings spreading on either side of the circular symbol.

Coming down the ramp, Korra noted just how stunning the city looked from the ground. Not overwhelming or intimidating, simply magnificent. The sun itself seemed to bless the white towers, glistening off their sides.

_Ilkazan, the City of Lightning. Perhaps more simply, the City of Light._

“Avatar Korra, Mrs Sato, welcome to the City of Ilkazan and the Isle of Lightning.” The delegates bowed deeply, hands on thighs, and Korra and Asami bowed back.

“It is an honour to be here.”

The head of the delegation smiled warmly. “My name is Izan, matriarch of the city, and your honoured hostess.”

Izan was a spectacle to behold. Tall without stooping, aged but not old, fit from a healthy lifestyle and not a grueling regime of diets and exercise.

She stood half a head taller than Asami, but in stark contrast, as her hair was very light grey, almost white, and plaited neatly down her back. On anyone else, the plait might have been childish, but on her, it was impressive without being threatening.

For a robe, Izan wore a sleeveless silver tunic edged in crimson and embroidered with patterns of white. It dropped below her knee and draped open at the front, with baggy white pants and soft black boots visible. Her undershirt was white with a striking crimson and silver pattern adorning the chest and back, leaving the sleeves plain but for crimson cuff patterns and metal plates like scales secured to her forearm.

Most strikingly, however, Izan wore a circlet of silver on her head. It dipped into a shallow downward point it the center of her forehead, giving the impression that it was less of a crown and more of a simple piece of jewelry.

Korra sensed that Izan was not someone to be crossed, and whoever had crossed her, and caused her to send for Korra and Asami, should be fearful indeed.

As for the rest of the delegation, all were garbed in the white, crimson and silver that represented the Isle, but few shared the same cut of gown. At least three were soldiers, but past that, neither Korra nor Asami could discern positions or ranks.

Izan gestured to her left. “This is General Dezan, Chief Sentry of the Isle.” A middle aged gentleman, one of the apparent soldiers, bowed again to Korra and she returned his bow.

“So’za, Assistant Secretary of the Council,” Izan gestured to her right. A younger man in robes not incredibly dissimilar to Izan’s, though far less grand, bowed, and Korra again returned the bow.

“Zali and Yazik, Captains of the City Watch,” the last two soldiers bowed.

“And Chancellor Chi’zen, from the University.”

The Chancellor bowed deeply, and Korra bowed back, somewhat surprised by his reverence.

“It is an honour to meet you all,” Korra said, meaning every word. From what Asami had told her, the Isle of Lightning was an admirable and widely respected community, in academia, in bending and in military circles.

“Please, I am sure you have many questions, but I must yet ask more of you. Can all questions wait until all our guests have arrived? We are waiting on four others.”

“Whatever needs to be done, if you think it can wait, then we will be happy to wait with you,” Korra was bursting to know what ‘events’ had inspired their visit, but she was also accustomed to being a guest, and waiting for the hostess to decide things in her own time. Asami had a hand in teaching her that, and beside her, she smiled to hear the grace with which Korra subdued her own anticipation.

Izan looked up behind Korra. “But, that said, it appears we won’t be waiting long,” she nodded into the sky and Korra and Asami turned to see another airship coming over the bay, its air nation crest standing out on the bow of the ship.

“I bid Master Jinora come also,” Izan said, and Korra’s heart leapt. She hadn’t had a chance to see the Airbending Master for many months, both being occupied with events in different nations.

 

***

 

The third and final airship to arrive at Ilkazan maneuvered over the airfield (which Bolin thought looked rather more like a Zebracow grazing field than a landing strip) and was securely tied to its own iron pegs by waiting white robed guardsmen.

As they made their way down the ramp Mako spotted the Sato Airship (really, it was difficult _not_ to spot), familiar to him as its owners, hovering a hundred yards away. He had only moments to wonder about it before they were greeted by a white robed official and his questions were answered.

“Mistress Beifong, Mr Bolin, Mr Mako,” Lin exited the airship last coming down the ramp behind them, “Chief Beifong?!” He didn’t, or couldn’t, conceal his surprise, but attempted to recover and continued. “Welcome to the City of Ilkazan and the Isle of Lightning. My name is So’za, Assistant Secretary of the Council of Ilkazan. This is General Dezan, Chief Sentry, and Captain Zali of the City Watch.”

Bows were exchanged, and greetings passed. All the while, Lin’s expression remained firmly unreadable to the delegates, but to Suyin, Mako and Bolin, it was clear her mind was racing, gathering evidence, sorting through possibilities, discarding the improbable and.

“Please, if you will follow me, I will take you to the Council. There everything will be explained.”

So’za turned and strode toward a great marble tower on the edge of the airfield.

As they walked, So’za explained a little of the heritage and history of the city and the Isle, pointing out buildings of significance.

They entered the building through what was apparently the back door. That said, it was three meters high and three wide, and carved with great lightning bolt that was tangible enough that it might leapt out at those who gazed upon it. Through the doors, across an extensive marble hall and into a spacious elevator.


	3. Traitors

Looking out across the city from the Council Chamber, one can see almost all of Ilkazan spread below. The room itself is more of a hall really, comprising a whole floor of the White Tower, and is the second highest point in the city, second only to the City Watch command (one floor above in the same building). All four walls are made of solid glass panes, keeping the room light no matter what time of daylight or month of the year. Floor to ceiling columns spread in a grid format around the room, the elevator shaft forming a single square floor to ceiling four walled structure that is tucked into one corner, doors facing into the room. The room itself is somewhat plain, the only embellishments being a crimson carpet and carved maple round table, at least three meters in diameter, and formed from the same tree stump.

_Must have been one big tree_ , thought Korra as she took in the magnificent structure. Upon the table top, slightly below the surface line, was a carving of a great lightning storm, with the owl of the Isle in its center. The carving was painted in shades of silver and white, and had a sheet of thin glass lain over it, keeping the table surface was completely even. It was such a beautiful and complex image, Asami could have stared for hours and never grown bored.

“Please, if you will come and gather around the table, we will begin when our other guests have arrived,” Izan gestured to the great table, and Korra looked about. She had seen a small part advancing from the airfield, but was far too high up to recognise any of the group.

Even as she moved to take a chair, however, the chamber doors opened and So’za lead the small party in. Korra could barely contain her joy. A grin spread across her face, and an identical one across Bolin’s as she hugged him. Suyin maintained an elegant smile, Mako’s lips may or may not have turned up at the corners, and Lin strode over and took Korra’s outstretched hand, saying “Good to see you again, Korra.”

The old friends exchanged hugs and greetings as the Isle’s officials congregated around the table. Jinora hung back, unsure whether to join the fray, until Korra pulled her into the circle and Suyin laid a hand on her should, keeping her there.

“Come, let’s gather, and I will explain why we have asked you to come,” Izan’s elegant smile never left her lips, until now. She froze, staring into the group of old friends. She froze, staring straight at Lin. The colour drained from her face, and if it was possible, she stood a little straighter.

Team Avatar exchanged glances, looking from Izan to Lin and back again, before Suyin stepped between them. “Izan, you _didn’t_ invite Lin here?”

_Izan, is that her name?_ Mako thought. _She knows Suyin? Old friends?_

“No, she didn’t,” Lin said gruffly, her voice heard in every corner of the now completely silent hall. Nobody moved, for fear they might snap the cord of tension wrapping itself around the chamber, and let Vaatu loose to wreak havoc. “My invitation was sent from a Chancellor Chi’zen, not Anuin.”

Izan turned on the Chancellor. “We agreed, Chief Beifong would _not_ be invited.”

Chi’zen shrunk from her gaze, a small child being reprimanded for disobedience, but still he plucked up the courage to speak out in defense. “We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

Lin stepped around her sister to face Izan, two great and terrible storms, both seconds from raging across the room. “Well, I’m here now, so let’s get on with it and forget who invited who. Let’s … move on.”

Korra sensed she meant ‘move on’ in more ways than one.

Izan visibly gathered herself, colour returning to her cheeks. Perhaps a little too much colour.

“Gather then, and I will explain.”

Bolin looked around, showing the confusion everyone felt. “What just happened?”

“Nothing,” Lin scowled, though it didn’t take a truth seer to know she was lying.

But, for those still baffled, all they could do was wonder. They broke off and took the remaining places at the table.

Izan rested her palms on the table, leaning forward slightly. “Firstly, for those who do not know, my name is Izan Anuin, Matriarch of the Isle of Lightning,” she gestured around the table, giving the names of each person, and each nodding when they were called.

“It is such that we believe it will take all of us to defeat this new threat. If not, then all the better, but I would rather be safe and have a world in balance, than sorry, dead and a world in chaos. But now, for why we sent out your invitations. Two weeks ago, three of our most proficient students disappeared from the Isle. The Guard discovered their rooms’ empty and certain valuable scrolls and books missing from our collections. We believe these students pose a great threat to Avatar Korra, and therefore the world. I contacted the Fire Lord when they disappear, and asked them be declared, confidentially, enemies of the state, and she did so that very day,” Izan leant back off the table and held her hands behind her back.

“You see, these three students are siblings. Triplets, to be exact, now calling themselves The Three. They’re arguably the most adaptable and skilled lightningbenders of this generation. They came to us from an orphanage in the Capital City, barely three years old. They began firebending before they walked… lightning came easily to them. Alone they are… formidable. Together…” she rubbed her temple and leant against the table again. “Together…I don’t even want to think about what they could do as a team. Needless to say, they’re dangerous, very, very dangerous.”

She opened her palm and So’za handed her two long scrolls, each at least the size of small table clothes. She rolled out one across the table before her. The image upon it was instantly recognisable as all the known world, and in fact was one of the few maps that had almost all the islands and places of the earth marked upon it. Korra spotted islands she’d never heard of and villages she didn’t recognise, but she also saw many she did know and many she’d visited, and many still she hoped to visit.

Izan kept moving, walking to the opposite end of the table (taking the way by which she would not pass Lin, Korra noticed) and lay the second scroll out. This map appeared vaguely but not instantly familiar.

“This,” Izan gestured to the second map, “is all we know of the Spirit World. However, that said, by its nature the spirit world is shifting and changing constantly, so don’t count on this to be completely accurate.”

Asami leant forward. “This is incredible. How did you manage such detail? Every mountain and river… look Korra! The Valley of the Lionmoose Spirits!”

Korra leant forward examining the map and tracing the route they had taken on their first journey into the spirit world, invoking many fond memories.

Suyin dragged them back to reality. “So what you’re saying is they could be anywhere in either of these worlds?”

“Yes, and no. There are places we believe they may flee to, and there are places we believe they will avoid. But I see your point, and yes, they could, theoretically, be anywhere.”

Finally, Izan lay out three smaller sheets of paper, each showing a face, name and details.

“Their names are Kaizu, Ezra and Akan.”

Korra picked one up, and immediately was struck her how young he looked. She scanned down the information.

_Name, age: Akan, 16_

_Features: Brown hair and eyes, approximately 170cm tall, tanned skin_

_Defining features: limp (left leg, birth defect)_

_Occupation: Student, University of Lightning_

_Skills: Firebending, Lightningbending, mechanical prodigy_

Lin’s scowl deepened as she glared at another of the pages. “So you want us to go scampering around the worlds after a few wayward teenagers?”

“No, you won’t have to go anywhere, if you choose to stay and help us. We believe we know what they are planning, and we believe it will throw the entire world out of its carefully constructed balance. They mean well, or at least I believe they mean well, but they are arrogant and prideful, and they do not understand what they are playing with. We believe they intend to… _extract_ Raava from the Avatar”, Izan was visibly uncomfortable saying it “…and to join one of themselves with the spirit, effectively controlling the transfer of the powers of the Avatar from one person to another. This will not kill Korra, but I believe they will kill her when they are finished, to stop anyone restoring the true Avatar.”

Absolute silence. Everyone was turning the idea over in their heads.

After what seemed like eternity, Korra spoke. “Do you think they can do it? I know Unalaq managed it, but that was during Harmonic Convergence. Could it be done without that kind of spirit power?”

“Yes, we believe so. The technique they would be using, they will not be fusing with Raava alone, but rather with you, and _through_ you, Raava. The method was designed by Sozen, but he never attempted it. It was too complex, and he found it easier to simply kill Roku.”

“So you think these triplets are going to try and kidnap Korra,” Suyin was already thinking of ways to thwart the triad before they succeeded in getting anywhere near the Avatar.

“Yes, I do.”

“They’ll never get her,” Mako said, more in thought than in certainty.

“Like I said, I’d rather be safe and alive than sorry and plunge the world into chaos.”

Lin spoke up. “And your plan?”

“I’ve never been one to sit around and wait…”

“That’s for sure,” Lin grumbled.

“And I’ve never been one for traitors.” Suyin flinched and Lin was silent.

_Lin? A traitor? Seems unlikely._

“But before we discuss plans, I must ask, who will stay with us and fight? I apologise Avatar Korra, but I do not see that you have much choice. If you wish to return home, I will ask that we go with you.”

“I will stay,” Korra said.

“Now it’s not even a question. I’ll stay,” Asami wasn’t going anywhere when there was a bunch of crazed bending-happy teenagers after her wife.

Mako looked at Bolin, who nodded. “Count us in.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss any of the action,” Despite her playful attitude, Suyin was concerned. She’d known enough headstrong youth for one lifetime, herself included, and yet here came another three.

Lin was the last to respond. She had the most to weigh up in her head, though it still baffled Korra as to what had set her and Izan against each other.

After a long silence, all the attention of the room focused on the Chief, she nodded. “I will stay. This is also my fight.”

“Very well then. Let’s begin.”


	4. Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update. Hope you enjoy it!

Korra brought her arms into a wide circle, shifting forward in her stance. She felt the flat, solid stone surface of the training yard smooth under her boots.

The yard was not your typical bending arena. It was a simple plateau, a hill that had been leveled and then paved, out in the open country west of the Fire Temple where they were staying. The great green fields spread out on every side and in the distance, the Bay of Dragons twinkled in the sunlight, the Fire Temple a dark silhouette on the peak of the cliff that dropped into the bay.

“Wait,” Izan commanded and Korra froze. “Begin to slide your foot forward before you’ve finished the arc, or else you may keep the lightning too long and accidently absorb it.”

Izan watched every toe, every finger, and every tremble in the air. She was an exceptional bender, Korra knew. She’d watched the lightningbender’s train that morning, her first at the Isle, and she admired their leader most of all. Her ability to shift with the lightning, never trying to force it to move, always moving with it, always guiding it.

It had quickly become clear to Korra that lightning generation and lightningbending were two very different things. That morning, not a few hours ago, Izan had taught the Avatar how to pass lightning, and the history on how General Iroh, Grand Lotus and Spirit, had created the technique based on waterbending. Korra had mastered the technique almost perfectly, however, her teacher was unwilling to shoot lightning at her. At least, not until she’d learnt how to generate it.

“Lightning is… complex. As unyielding as earth, as infinitely changeable as water, as insubstantial as air, and as treacherous as fire. You  _must_  give it the respect it deserves.”  _But I think you will learn fast…_

Korra moved again through the motions, repeating each time she took a step forward. She and Izan were dressed in baggy white pants with high waists and white tank tops edged in crimson, but only Korra wore the soft black boots of the lightningbender’s training uniform. Izan went barefoot.

Izan moved in beside Korra, joining in the movements as she did them. Three steps in, she drew her hands in the same wide circle, but this time, lightning crackled to life at her finger tips and as she drew them in a circle the lightning left its own path to mark the air. When they bought their fingers up into the final peak, Izan shifted up and shot a great bolt of lightning into the open sky.

She paused for a moment before standing up straight, Korra following her lead.

“You are very nearly ready. Tomorrow, you will generate lightning.”

Korra tried to thank her but Izan brushed it off. “It is the least I can do. It is an honour to teach the Avatar. But that is enough physical technique for today.”

She turned and Korra followed, heading down the hill toward the temple. They walked for a short time in silence, both absorbed in thought, before Korra spoke.

“You must be proud of the University.”

“I suppose I am. But I always found the title ‘university’ misleading. It’s more of a collaboration, really. A university implies classes, teachers, hierarchy, and endless study. We are set far apart from many of those things. Most of our so called ‘students’ are already firebending masters. It’s such a new concept, lightningbending. Lightning generation has been around for centuries, though it was reserved for the most powerful firebenders, Fire Lords, Generals, other high ranking officials, not common folk like me, or most of the benders on the island. What we know we must share, and what we do not know, we must find together.”

They walked on in silence, drawing steadily closer to the temple, a soft breeze coming off the ocean.

“Avatar Korra, are you a truth seer?”

The question took Korra completely by surprise.

“No, no I’m not. Why?”

“Would you like to be a truth seer?”

“I could bet it would come in handy, but unless you’re also an earthbender, I don’t see how you could teach me.”

“There are other ways to truth see, other than through the earth. When anyone does, well, anything there are subtle shifts in the energy around them. As lightningbenders, we feel and interpret the energy of the earth, specifically yin and yang, guiding it when we break the connection between the two. When people lie, the energies around them shift, and some lightningbenders, not all, but some, can detect those shifts. It is similar to charging the air with energy, another technique of lightningbending.”

“I had no idea there were other ways to truth see.”

“Most people don’t. I ask because I felt it was…unfair… for me to have such a powerful, and secret, advantage over you.”

“I’m not a liar.”

“No, you misunderstand. It is rather that I feel obliged to share such knowledge. If you would like to learn to truth see. I would be happy to share it.”

“Thanks…I’ll think about it.”

They walked on in silence before curiosity to know more about her teacher overcame Korra.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where about are you from?”

“My mother was from the Northern Water Tribe and my father from the Fire Nation. Simple village folk who cared deeply for the people around them, they met in Republic City, and moved to live on the Isle of Lightning when they married. They were here most of their lives. Common as it comes. But birth is nothing here. Kaizu, one of the Three, he always loved that. I… neglected… to mention earlier, but Kaizu was my assistant. He begged me to teach him, so I taught. What harm could come? I thought. Now I see the harm, as clear as Raava in the darkness.”

“You can’t blame yourself.”

“Why not? This is my doing, and if it is not my fault, then whose? I grew arrogant and prideful in my power, and relaxed in my guard.”

They feel silent, each thinking over different thoughts on the conversation, before Korra changed the subject.

“Izan, may I ask a more personal question?”

“I suppose it’s about Lin and me?” Korra nodded. “I’m afraid the answer is no. You are her friend first. I would rather you heard it from her, and she was comfortable in telling you.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

“I’m glad you think so. Now, dinner is at least three hours away. It’s time you learnt the theories surrounding lightning. If you’re going to fight the Three, you’re going to need all I can teach. I assume you know meditation?”

“Yeah, I learnt it as part of my airbending training.”

“Good. We’ll meditate. I want you to be completely at peace tomorrow when you generate lightning.”

As Izan came to the Temple gate, Korra spotted two children loitering around the corner, glancing up at her and then looking quickly away. Seeing her spot them, Izan paused.

“Kaname, Miyuki, come and meet Avatar Korra.”

The children dropped all pretense of bashfulness and scampered toward Korra, shoving each other in their effort to reach her first. Kaname tore ahead, but Miyuki wasn’t giving up so easily. Korra was surprised to see her earthbend a small mound beneath the boy to trip him up, and then race forward.

The children stopped in front of the Avatar, backs straight, staring wide eyed up at her. She crouched to meet them.

“Who’ve we got here?”

They looked at Izan, who smiled down at their innocence.

“Go on,” she coaxed. “Introduce yourselves.”

The boy put his hand out. “I’m Kaname, but you can call me Kan. I’m nine.”

Korra shook his hand. “Avatar Korra, nice to meet you.”

Korra looked at the younger child, but she hid herself behind the boy.

“This is my little sister, Miyuki, but everyone calls her Meimei. She’s five. She’s an earthbender,” he said proudly.

Korra looked at Izan expectantly.

“Kaname and Miyuki are orphans. Their mother and I grew up together.” A sadness tinged Izan’s eyes. “She and Kahn, her husband, died fighting the Earth Empire. These two live at the Jade House, with other Fire Nation orphans.”

Meimei peeped out from behind Kan, still clutching tightly to her brother, and held out one hand. A grin spread across Korra’s face as she shook the outstretched hand gently.

“Nice to meet you Meimei.” The little earthbender grinned up at the Avatar before turning to Izan.

“Aunty Izan,” the little girl looked up at the lightningbender, “can we stay here tonight?”

Izan smiled. “Just tonight.”

Meimei gave her a toothy grin before pulling on her brother’s sleeve. “Come on Kan, let’s go!”

They ran off into the Temple and Korra straightened, looking after them, thinking.

“I wish I could care for them,” Izan said, “They’re wonderful children, the only thing they lack is relatives. But they take good care of each other. In truth, Miyuki needs an earthbending teacher, but not many earthbenders come here, and she’s too young to send away.”

“Maybe I could ask someone, maybe Bolin to spend some time with her. I’m sure he’d be happy to help.”

“That would be wonderful, Korra, thank you.”

“No problem. Happy to help…or, happy to volunteer my friends!” She laughed.

Izan smiled as she pushed the gate open and continued up the path.

 

 ***

 

Asami looked out the window and smiled. She could see the figures of Korra and Izan coming across the green plains to the Fire Temple, talking. She put down her pencil for a moment, gazing out onto the spectacular view, made all the more beautiful by Korra’s existence in it.

Closer and closer they grew, and eventually Asami picked up her pencil to continue working.

The clock ticked on as Asami sketched, wrote, re-sketched and rewrote her plans. Eventually, she sat back, pleased with the final design and ready to build and test it. Izan had offered her a workshop, converting a spare room across the hall. The engineer rolled up the plans and tied them with a cord.

Zali paused in her own work. Asami found the captain rather straightforward, but refreshingly so. No task was too slow or fast, simple or complex, menial or specialized, for the young captain. When she placed her own pencil down, So’za looked up. The three of them were seated in a small hall on the ground floor, each devoted to their own task, and each task related to the others.

“Drink, anyone?” Zali asked as she stood.

“Yes, please.”

“That would be wonderful.” Asami stood herself, stretching stiff limbs, and walking to the window as Zali stepped out into the corridor.

Korra was coming up to the gate, and Izan had paused beside it. The lightningbender turned and called to someone unseen.

Two children came scampering toward Korra, the older tripping, pulling himself up and continuing, barely beating the younger to the Avatar. When they reached her however, they shied away. Korra crouched and shook the boy’s hand, but the younger, a girl, hid behind him. They continued to speak, about what Asami couldn’t know. She only admired the ease with which Korra dealt with them. They quickly went from shy and uncertain back to their clearly outgoing selves. Asami saw it in their stance, and in the way girl reached out to shake the Avatar’s hand.

But soon the children dashed off, the little girl tugging on the boy’s sleeve.

The door opened behind her and Asami turned to see Zali carrying a tray of drinks and a jug, behind her a temple acolyte with a tray of refreshments. The captain placed the tray onto a side table and Asami moved over to take a glass.

“Thank you.”

“Any success?” Zali asked, taking a glass for herself.

“Yes, I think so. Though, I feel that no matter how many gadgets I make, the safest thing to do is still to simply keep the Three as far away from Korra as possible.”

“I agree. But if we can spare such disruption to your lives, we’ll try.”

“Korra doesn’t mind. She’s intrigued by the Isle, and the community that exists here.”

“I’m glad to hear it. We’ve all worked hard for many years, particularly Izan. Sometimes I feel as if she devotes every waking hour to other people, and probably a fair few of her sleeping hours as well.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Asami said, though in truth, it sounded like most of the people she knew.


End file.
